


Endings

by BexanaIsLife



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexanaIsLife/pseuds/BexanaIsLife
Summary: Lana has just wrapped her final scene of Once Upon A Time and is very emotional about it. Luckily, she has a friend that knows just how to cheer her up.





	Endings

Lana Parrilla pulled the bobby pins from her hair one by one, her hands becoming shakier with each one. It was over. It was really over. Once all the bobby pins were out, she unclipped the extensions. The dress looked so wrong with the short hair. Regina may have gotten her happy ending, but Lana's heart was breaking. Not only was her show over, Creation was ending the Once Upon A Time conventions after the 2018 lineup. Too many things were over lately.  
She sobbed as she stepped out of the gorgeous dress in exchange for her own clothing and sank down on the bed. At least she wouldn't have to part with the trailer yet.  
Suddenly, a hand holding a mug appeared in front of her. Lana looked up with a jolt of surprise as she realized she was no longer alone in her trailer and hadn’t heard the door.

“Seems you could use a bit of chamomile, love.”

Lana pushed herself up into a sitting position, accepting the tea. “Thank you, Bex,” she choked out. 

Rebecca Mader sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her. “Everyone’s going to miss it,” she murmured. “You’re not alone.”

Lana sipped at the tea, but it wasn’t working quickly enough. “It feels like I’m alone,” she lamented. “My marriage fell apart, the show just ended, those Creation assholes are ending the conventions… I may never find this level of success again. This could have been my peak.”

Bex scoffed. “You basically made the entire world fall in love with you. You’ll find work again.”

Lana looked at her. “I don’t want to lose you, too,” her voice was a jagged whisper.

Bex lifted a hand to gently brush the tears away from Lana’s cheeks. “I’m not going anywhere,” she murmured. 

Lana drank more of the tea before placing it down on a side table. “That’s what so many people say, but then they’re busy with new projects and they lose touch.”

Bex placed the tenderest of kisses to her lips. “We won’t,” she vowed.

Lana’s eyes widened. “Yo-You’re married.”

“I have permission. I’ve always had permission for you. I just had to wait out of respect for your marriage. Though that hadn’t exactly stopped us in Brazil. Do you remember Brazil, Lana?” the question was asked in a husky tone.

Lana swallowed, absorbing the information. A shudder traveled down her spine at Bex’s voice when she asked the question, as well as the question itself, flashbacks accompanying it in her mind. “I do,” she squeaked out. 

“We can have many, many more Brazils now.” The redhead ran her fingers through dark locks before curling them beneath her chin. “Only if you want to, of course.”

Lana swallowed before kissing her friend hard. Generally speaking, she wasn’t gay. She truly wasn’t. But there was just something about Bex that not only attracted her but got the job done. It wasn’t just any woman, it was only her. She was the exception. 

She was hurting so badly she would take nearly any form of comfort offered to her, but coming from Bex it made her heart both soar and ache. Only when she needed air did she pull back from the kiss. “Rebecca,” she used her full name so she knew she was being serious. “How far does this permission extend?”

Bex couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her lips. “We can be so much more than just friends with benefits.”

“Good.” Lana flashed the first brilliant smile that Bex had seen for quite a while. “’Cause I don’t think that would be enough for me.”

“Why, Lana, are you asking me to be your girlfriend already?”

“I think I am,” Lana answered. “I really think I am.”

“Then I accept.” Bex took her face in her hands, running her thumbs across her skin softly. “Would it freak you out if I already told you I love you, non-platonically?”

Lana felt her heart leap in her chest. She slowly shook her head. “No. I think I feel the same, I was just never brave enough to say it.”

The way Bex lit up at that statement was enough to brighten anyone’s day. “I’m all yours tonight,” she murmured. 

Lana let out a soft laugh. Who would have thought that along with so many things ending there would be room for something beautiful to begin?


End file.
